The Sixth Me
by Crystal Prower
Summary: Trapped in an alternate dimension, three girls are forced to find and capture six people before they kill each other...because if they do...their best friend will die... How will they ever find them when three are psychotic, two are too innocent to do a t


**This is going to be a 'when I feel' thing. K'? Remember to review if you like it. This is a song sort of thing, you know... Whatever song I pick is going to be the emblem of the chapter but it is a story. If it makes no sense PM me ok? And it also may not fit in with the song but I just chose it for certain lyrics.**

Song 1: Facebook Indulging Girl.

**In a stylish restaurant terrace,**

I was sitting with my three friends at a cafe. We were chatting as usual about nothing but our daily lives when we weren't together... Odd right? We were always together so it wasn't anything big.

**order a pancake gone popular,**

"Guys, why are we always together even though we have nothing in common?" Rin laughed.

My boyfriend, Len laughed at her comment before punching her.

"Stupid, how many things do **we** have in common huh? Like how we look, how we act and who we talk to."

**don't forget to tag,**

I laughed at the twins while Miku stirred her coffee. We had just turned twenty-two...all of us. We were born just hours after one another; Len Miku.

**That's your identity,**

I sighed remembering the days when we were kids. I then remembered that Len and I got married a couple days ago. That was the happiest day of my life. We now were a happy couple expecting a child in nine months.

**More than anyone else on the timeline,**

Miku sat there staring at us while the twins argued between laughs. She looked at me for an explanation but I was too busy in dream world to notice her. Everything felt like it was slowing to a stop, but wasn't everyday with us like that?

**I need to gather more likes,**

No... it was different today...everything was slowing to a stop! I opened my mouth in horror but no scream escaped to alert my friends. I tapped Miku gaining attention from the whole group.

"What Gumi?!" Rin shouted.

"Look! Everything has stopped!" Miku shouted. Rin directed her attention to the road and sidewalk where everything-including the cars, was frozen in time... A voice whispered, interrupting the silence,

"**I'm so happy.**"

"Huh?" We girls breathed. I then directed my attention to Len who had disappeared.

"**Somebody Help Me Out.**" The voice went.

"**Help Me Out.**" It went again.

"Where's Len?" I asked.

Everyone fixed there gaze on the chair which laid Len with his head covered with his arms.

"Len?" Rin called.

She shook him just a bit but received no response. She made a worried face but wiped it off and shook him harder. He stayed the same and didn't move.

**linked by electronic chains,**

Rin herself started to jerk...wait...she wasn't jerking...She was distorting! Her image looked frantic as she screamed. The pain was unimaginable...wait what pain? I looked at my hands to see myself fading. I screamed along with Rin and soon enough, Miku.

**I act as if I live gloriously,**

Before my vision faded to nothing, I saw Luka walking up to us. Her face was melancholic and stoic. She mouthed something...'sorry' then everything went white.

**a lonely 'My Life'**

I awoke in a Victorian bedroom; I searched my surroundings to find that I am too high from the ground to jump out the window. I just hoped that whatever just happened, the person owning this place was nice enough to let me stay. I got out of bed to realise I am wearing clothes I didn't think still existed. A deep purple long dress with puffy sleeves and below the waist was puffy with a petti-coat underneath. It was loose but comfy. I still was upset that my rather expensive outfit was gone. Should I leave? It would be very rude if I did, but if I didn't, I would never get to know where I was or how I had gotten there.

**What the heck am I fighting for?**

_Normal P.O.V_

Rin found herself in a locked battle between some strangers and some guards. Not only did she feel very uncomfortable, but she also felt hot, sweaty and totally not in proper clothing. She wore something like a warrior's suit with a shield and a club with metal head gear. In front of her was a castle looking place...the guards were defeated in one hit but she cared less and carried on her merry way to the front doors.

**Alright, my battery is dying and my charger is home... (thanks a lot dad). So enjoy!**


End file.
